Never Gone
by uncutetomboy
Summary: The Rangers, from Mighty Morphin' to PRIS the only ones I really know gather to mourn the loss of two former Rangers this is their funeral. Takes place after my other four PR stories. Curious? Read on! R&R, all! Rated for mention of character death.


Power Rangers: Never Gone

_Authoress' Notes: Wow, it's been a while since I've done a Power Rangers story... I was listening to my "Never Gone" CD (by the Backstreet Boys, of course!) when I was thinking about story ideas and I've seen so many different stories about when Trini, the original Yellow Ranger, dies and I was struck with inspiration of a story idea. This is my version of Trini's death. It's the first time I've done something like this, so please R&R and let me know how I did. I'd appreciate it._

_Summary: The Rangers, from Mighty Morphin' to PRIS (the only ones I really know) gather to mourn the loss of two former Rangers; this is their funeral. Takes place after my other four PR stories. Curious? Read on!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers or any familiar characters, Saban does; nor do I own "Never Gone" by the Backstreet Boys, it's owned by the Backstreet Boys. I do own Samantha, Jason's younger sister (see my other Power Rangers stories!), this plot, this fic and anything/one else that isn't from the series._

_**Warning: Mentions character death.**_

I Really Miss You...

A sleek black car pulled up in front of a church and two people got out of the car; one was a twenty four year old man with soft blonde hair and gentle green eyes that shone in grief and sadness behind his glasses and he helped his companion, a rather short, no taller than five feet and four and a half inches, twenty two, nearing twenty three, year old woman with chocolate brown hair that was tied back in a bun at the back of her head, out of the car. Her soft hazel eyes glistened with unshed tears and immessurable grief and she cradled the child in her arms, lovingly dropping a kiss on the baby's head. The woman turned around and peered into the car, smiling sadly at the four year old child still in the car, "Karina, sweetie, we have to go in now." Her voice was sad, but it still had a soothing affect on the little girl who had her mother's complexion and dark eyes while her dirty blonde hair and intelligence was entirely her father.

"I don't wanna say bye-bye to mommy, Auntie Sam," Karina whimpered, allowing her Aunt to gently guide her with one hand out of the car.

"I know you don't, sweetheart," her father knelt down to her level when his daughter exited the car and locked eyes with her. "I don't want to either, but God has a special mission for your mommy and Uncle."

"What?"

"They're our Guardian Angels now, right Billy?" Sam, as the woman had been called, looked over to her companion and he gave the mother a quick smile.

"Exactly; they haven't left us, Kari. They're right here, in our hearts," the man, Billy, placed a hand over his heart and his daughter nodded solemnly, holding her hands out to the two adults who clasped one of her tiny hands in their own, Sam keeping a hold of her baby boy with the other as she cradled him.

"You ready?" Billy glanced over at Sam, who was dressed in her husband's trade mark color: black. She knew that he loved it when she wore black, but wished that she wasn't wearing it on that particular day, or for the reason that she was.

She shook her head as he led her and his daughter inside, where the usher solemnly placed them in the front pew, "I'll never be ready for something like this, Billy..."

Her best friend sat down beside her and engulfed her into his arms, soothing her the way that only he'd been able to do since they met when he was three and she was two, when their mothers had taken them to the park on the same day and they'd bumped into eachother in the sandbox. She quietly sobbed into his shoulder and he rubbed circles on her back, "Shh... we'll get through this... you're not alone, Sambi..."

Sam felt a small hand touch her wet cheek and gazed into the eyes of her son, who had his father's dark brown eyes and his skin was just a bit lighter than his father's was while his hair, although it was a darker brown than her own, and his smile were all his mother's. She gently took her son's hand and kissed his forehead as his eyes seemed to ask why she was crying, "I'm alright, Jeff..."

"How're you holding up, sis?" Jason slid in on the other side of his sister with his wife, Kim, while Kat and her husband, Tommy, sat on Billy's other side next to Karina.

"Better than I was when I heard the news," Sam allowed, allowing Kim to hold baby Jeff as she and her brother embraced, even as their other friends slid in behind them. "Thanks for coming, you guys," she smiled sadly as she turned partially around, allowing her friends to see her slightly swollen stomach.

Zhane, the Silver Space Ranger, smiled as he leaned over and hugged her over the pew, "Whenever you need us, Sam; you know we'll be here to support you through everything."

"How's the baby?" Adam, the former Green Turbo Ranger, asked gently as she stood up, with her brother helping her, to accept their hugs as the church began to fill up.

"Restless," she said quietly, rubbing her stomach. She gave a sad laugh, "Just like her father; always on the move."

A few minutes later, the clergy performing the service motioned for silence. "Today is time for saying goodbye to two very special people. Today, instead of a single person giving the eulogy, Mr. William Cranston and Mrs. Samantha Taylor have decided to do a joint eulogy, which is what they believe Mrs. Trini Cranston and Mr. Zachary Taylor, the two people we are gathered to say farewell to today, would have wanted it. William, Samantha, if you will," the clergy gestured for them to step up to the podium.

Silently, Billy stood up and offered his hand to his pregnant friend. Sam reluctantly handed her son over to her brother and accepted Billy's assistance in standing up. Billy wrapped an arm around her waist and she did the same as, together, they walked up to the podium and stood in front of those gathered to mourn the loss of two special people, as well as two of the world's greatest defenders. "Thank you, Minister," Sam said quietly, her voice slightly choked as she unconciously gripped Billy's hand as she gazed down at her husband's body which lay in its casket next to Trini's on one side of the stage.

Billy cleared his throat and began, "Today feels like it's not happening, but it is. Today, we have to say goodbye to two people who were unselfish and who lived life to the fullest. Yet, today is not a time to mourn Trini and Zack's deaths; it is to celebrate the lives they led and their accomplishments. My wife was one of the most wonderful women there is; even when most of my friends, including Sam here, were confused when I spoke she was always patient and there to put it into more simpler terms, likewise when I couldn't understand my friends she always "translated" what they said into what my friends jokingly called "Billy-speak"." This got a small chuckle of agreement throughout the room. "Trini wasn't only a wonderful wife, but also a one of the best friends any one could have and a mother who had all the love in the world for her daughter." He smiled slightly down at his daughter who was holding Jason's hand as he held baby Jeff, "Zack was one of the most fun-loving people anyone could meet; he always had a smile, or a joke ready and was always there when you needed him. He was not only a jokester, though, and he always had your back; despite whether you wanted him to or not. He was a person who I am proud to say is one of my best, and one of my closest, friends and to say that I will miss him and Trini dearly would be an understatement."

Sam took a deep breath before she began her part of the eulogy, "Trini and Zack are two people who can never be replaced and to say that they'll be missed... well, it doesn't do them justice. My husband was everything I ever wanted in a man: smart, funny, but also serious and one of the sweetest people you'd ever meet. I remember, even before we became a couple, Zack was always there; he was the only person who was able to get me to come out of my room after my first heartbreak and he was right there with a hug, kind words, and my favorite chocolate." Everyone chuckled at her mentioning her one "weakness". "He had an unbridled zest for life and he was a wonderful father and my best friend. Trini... wow, what can I say about one of the kindest women there is? Trini was like an Angel: serene, loving, and always watching over you. I owe the wonderful times Zack and I had as a couple to her, because if she hadn't settled my fears about going to that one Fall dance at Angel Grove High by myself I wouldn't be the woman I am today and I wouldn't have so many fond memories. Trini wasn't only one of my best friends, she was my sister; not by blood, mind, but in the only way that counted: love. I'm sad that my son, and soon enough my daughter, too, will grow up without a father and without their Auntie Trini, but I know that, even now, Zack and Trini are here with us in our hearts, but most importantly, in our memories." She sniffled, tears steadily leaking out of her eyes, "If I had to sum Trini and Zack in one word each, those two words would be Grace and Passion, respectively."

"We'd like to thank you all for joining us in the celebration of our loved ones today," Billy said solemnly, tearing up as he gazed upon his wife's body. "Sam and I have chosen a song that we'd like to sing with her sister-in-law, Mrs. Kimberly Scott, which sums up what we feel. Kim?"

Kim stood up and walked up to the stage where the three of them sat on stools and the clergy handed her her guitar. "Zack, Trini, this one's for you..." Kim said quietly, but it carried throughout the silent church.

She began strumming her guitar, and the opening strings of the Backstreet Boys' song "Never Gone" began to float through the air.

Billy and Sam sung the song together, with Kim singing background (_A/N: Okay, the song lyrics are in Italics. Billy is bolded, Sam is underlined, together it's just plain Italics, and Kim is in brackets._).

_I really miss you_

_There's something that I gotta say_

_The things we did, the things we said _

_Keep coming back to me and make me smile again _

_You showed me how to face the truth _

_Everything that's good in me I owe to you _

_Though the distance that's between us _

_Now may seem to be too far _

_It will never seperate us _

People around the church relaxed as the melody washed over them and most began nodding in agreement to the lyrics; it seemed to fit what most people, especially the Rangers, were feeling.

_Deep inside I know you are _

_Never gone, never far _

_In my heart is where you are _

_Always close, everyday _

_Every step along the way _

_Even though for now we've gotta say goodbye_

_I know you will be forever in my life (yeah) _

_Never gone _

_**No no no **_

_**I walk alone these empty streets **_

_**There is not a second you're not here with me **_

_**The love you gave, the grace you've shown **_

_**Will always give me strength and be my cornerstone **_

_**(Somehow) Somehow you found a way **_

_**To see the best I have in me **_

By this time, many people were crying, the song striking a cord in them; Kim, Sam and Billy had tears silently making tracks down their cheeks as they continued with the song. Sam and Billy's voices seemed to meld together seamlessly and everyone was pleasently surprised; they knew Sam could sing because she often sang her son to sleep, but Billy kept most of his talents close to his heart and only a select few knew about them so he surprised them the most with his deep baritone voice.

_As long as time goes on _

_I swear to you that you will be _

_Never gone, never far _

_In my heart is where you are _

_Always close (always close) _

_Everyday (everyday)_

_Every step along the way _

_Even though for now we've gotta say goodbye _

_I know you will be forever in my life (in my life yeah) _

_Never gone from me _

_If there's one thing I believe (I believe) _

_I will see you somewhere down the road again _

_Never gone, never far _

_In my heart is where you are _

_Always close (always close) _

_Everyday (everyday) _

_Every step along the way _

There wasn't a dry eye in the church as even Karina and baby Jeff were crying as Billy, Kim and Sam finished the song.

_**Even though for now we've gotta say goodbye (yeah yeah) **_

_**I know you will be forever in my life (in my life) **_

_Never gone, never far _

_In my heart (in my heart is where) is where you are (you are) _

_Always close, everyday _

_Every step along the way _

_Never gone, never far _

_In my heart is where you are_

The last few notes seemed to hang in the air before, slowly, people began clapping. "Thank you," Kim, Sam and Billy bowed, with Billy and Kim on either side of Sam so they could help her bow.

Slowly, people began to drift out of the church, until only the Rangers, both former and present, were there with Karina and fifteen month old baby Jeff going with their paternal grandparents for the night. Sam was saying her final goodbye to her husband, being the last one to before the Rangers went to Adam's penthouse suite for dinner in an attempt at normalicy. She stood beside her husband's casket, holding his hand in her own as she rubbed her swollen stomach. "Don't worry, Zack, I'll make sure that Jeff and his sister know all about their daddy... and how much I love you; I know you and Trini are watching over us," she leaned down and kissed his brow, feeling his cool skin against her own warm skin. She took one last look at her husband and the wedding band which sat on his ring finger before she stepped back into her brother's embrace and sobbed quietly.

"Oh, Tommy, why'd it have to be Zack and Trini who got killed in that car accident?" Kat murmured, burrowing into her husband's arms as they sat down on one of the couches in Adam's home.

"I don't know, Kat; I just don't know..." Tommy shook his head; their kids were all with their grandparents, who knew that the gang would need some time alone and offered to take their grandkids for the night so the friends could grieve without worrying about their children.

Sam was sitting in an armchair, sipping some gingerale, which helped her stomach stay calm. She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and looked up into Carlos', the Black Space Ranger, dark eyes. She wiped her tears away as he perched on the armrests, "Hey, Carlos."

"Hey; you gonna be alright?" Carlos was concerned for his five-month pregnant friend and team mate.

She thought for a moment and answered, "Eventually, yes... now, well, I'm dealing. It's hard when a friend dies, but when you become a widow it's even harder. I just can't help but feel it was my fault."

"Sammie, it wasn't your fault," Rocky had been walking by with a beer and paused by her chair. "You couldn't have known about that drunk driver."

Sam nodded, "I know; but if I hadn't insisted that I wanted Trini over for some "girl talk", none of this would have happened and Zack wouldn't have been driving over to her work to pick her up and neither Billy nor I would be without them..." She looked down, tears leaking from her eyes.

"Beating yourself up over it isn't going to bring them back, Sam," Carlos said gently.

"Plus, it's not good for the baby, Sammie," Rocky soothed, kissing her hair in a brotherly gesture.

Sam didn't answer and was looking over at Billy, who was sitting on another couch by himself, although Kim and Aisha were talking with him; Sam knew now how it felt to be surrounded by people, but feel alone and so she stood up, Carlos and Rocky helping her when she struggled a bit. "I hate being pregnant," she mumbled as she walked, with a small waddle, over to where Billy was with their help. "Thanks Rocky; thanks, Carlos."

"No problem," they sensed she wanted some time with Billy and ushered Kim and Aisha away.

"It's gonna be alright, Sam," Billy turned to his best friend and opened his arms, allowing her to hug him tightly, both of them drawing comfort from the other.

She nodded, "We'll get through this; together." Sam's gaze was distant, but focused a moment later and she gave a small, wobbly smile, "You know what, Billy? I'm finally starting to believe that." She settled on the couch and the two widowed individuals began talking about Zack and Trini, the others joining in after a few minutes, and they finally let out their grief: by talking about it with the only people who could possibly understand.

Up in Heaven, two Angels looked down on their loved ones and smiled at eachother, knowing that those they left behind were finally started to deal with their deaths and heal from the emotional wounds. "They'll be alright," the Vietemese woman smiled down at her friends.

"I know," the African-American man nodded in agreement as they watched over them.

END

_Authoress' Notes: As I said above, I've never done something like this before; I don't know how well it turned out, but I think it turned out alright, considering. I had to get this up; it's been bothering me and, unfortunately for me, I can't concentrate on updating my other stories until I get the one-shots (and it's __**always**__ one-shots, for some reason) that're bothering me out of my head and posted. Lol. _

_Please let me know what you think about this! If I get enough requests, I might expand on it, doing a before and after type of thing, you know?_

_As always, R&R everyone! I love the three C's: Comment, Compliment and Critisism (perferably Constructive Critisism); so bring 'em on!_

_May the Power protect you,_

_Laura a.k.a. uncutetomboy_


End file.
